hermosura se convierte en humana
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: en esta a pasado mas tiempo desde que encontraron a hermosura, pero en este papa pitufo crea una poción que sin saberlo transforma a un pitufo en humano entonces hermosura ser lo toma y se convierte en uno, espero que os guste.


hermosura se convierte en humana

todo empieza en nuestra querida aldea pitufa, los pitufos hacias sus que haceres, como goloso haciendo golosinas, armonia conponiendo melodias, pintor con sus pinturas,fortachón haciendo sus ejercicios, papa pitufo con sus pociones, y hacia una poción nueva que no sabia que efecto podria hacer, pitufina arreglando sus jardin mientras los demas filosofo, tontin,toby,genio,vanidoso y por supuesto nuestra encantadora pitufa hermosura, mimi para los amigos, recogian deliciosas pitufi-fresas, en el bosque.

tontin:chips-pitufo, este año las pitufresas tienen un aspecto delicioso.

vanidoso:no tanto como yo.

mimi:seguro que goloso hara unos pasteles deliciosos.

filo:ahi mimi, los pasteles de goloso no seran tan buenos como los mios.

toby:ahi no son tan buenos.

filo:y tu que sabes toby.

mimi:vamos chicos no importa quien hagan los mejores pasteles, lo que importa es que todos los disfrutemos.

genio:mimi tiene razón, acabemos de recogerlas, asi podremos descansar.

mientras en otra parte gargamel seguia con sus maquiavelicos planes.

gar:mira azrael, por fin conseguiremos coger a esos suspiritus azules, jajjajajajjaja.

az:.

filo:ahi que pesado llevar siempre cesta de pìtufresas tan pesadas.

vanidoso:es verdad llevar tanto peso no es bueno para mi espalda.

toby;tampoco pesan tanto. dijo toby cogiendo una cesta muy pesada.

mimi:es verdad chico es cuestión de cogerlo de buena manera. dijo mimi llevando una cesta mas grande que los demas.

tontin:vaya mimi eres increible lo fuerte que eres.

genio: es verdad como lo haces.

mimi:cuando vivía con mildre le ayudaba a llevar cosas pesadas en la postura adecuada.

toby;pues si tu puedes yo tambien.

filo:pues yo tambien. pero los dos al levantarlos se le oyo un cracks.

los dos: AAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!.

filo:mi espalda.

toby:ahi que daño.

tontin:ahy filosofo, toby estais bien.

genio:que os a pasado.

vanidoso:se a oido como una rama rota.

mimi:o chicos os duele mucho.

filo:si, es como si cien pitufos me estuvieran aplastando.

mimi:esta claro que os a dado una pitufi-lumbalgia.

toby:y que es eso, por que duele mucho.

mimi:es lo que pasa cuando se coge mucho peso de golpe y en la postura inadecuada.

tontin: que podemos hacer.

mimi:lo mejor es que volvamos a la aldea, cuanto antes, genio tu lleva a toby, y tontin ayuda filosofo, vanidoso ayudame con las cestas.

vanidoso:que no quiero lastimarme, mi linda espalda.

mimi:por favor vanidoso, te necesito.

vanidoso:o esta bien,no puedo evitar decir no un rostro tan lindo, casi como el mio.

mimi:o gracias.

siguieron hasta la aldea, y al llegar alli.

pitufina:o pitufos que les paso.

bromista:si pareceis unos ancianos, andando asi.

filo:no tiene gracias bromista.

fortachón:entonce por que andais asi.

mimi:sufren, una serie de pitufi lumbalgia,oih hablar de esta enfermedad pero necesito saber como curarlos.

pitufina:los llevarmos a sus setas, les pondremos un paño de agua caliente.

goloso:yo les llevare un pastel con las pitufi-fresas que habeis recogido.

mimi:a parte de eso goloso serias tan amable de preparar una sopa.

toby:no me gusta la sopa.

mimi:no quiero quejas te la comeras te guste o no.

gruñon:odio a los quejicas.

mientras en el laboratorio de papa pitufos.

mimi:papa pitufo, necesito tu ayuda.

papa pitufo:pues claro hermosura, que te sucede.

mimi: a filosofo y a toby sufrieron una pitufi-lumbalgia, aun me falta un libro de medicina pitufa por leer y creo que ahi puedo encontrar la solución.

papa pitufo:pues aqui lo tienes, hermosura.

mimi:gracias papi, antes de irme tienes algo para beber.

papa pitufo:claro ahi lo tienes en la estantería, un poco de jugo de pitufresas.

mimi:gracias papi. lo que no se daba cuenta es que la pocíon que papa pitufo, estaba junto al vaso del jugo y cogio la poción nueva, no se sabe que haria con ella.

mimi:me la llevare para despues, gracias de nuevo papa pitufo.

papa pitufo:de nada hermosura, haber se mezcla, esto, despues esto otro.

en casa de mimi.

mimi:ahi esta la solución, necesito una raiz pitufa, hara que se les baje el hinchazón, de una pitufi-lumbalgia, tambien hara que se les quite el dolor, se consigue al oeste del bosque, ahora mismo hire, y me llevare el jugo de pitufresas, de papa pitufo por si me entra sed.

dijo fue al bosque, donde encontro muchas raices, pero hacias mucho calor, saco de su bolso la poción de papa pitufo,

mimi:-que sed tengo, tomare un poco del jugo que me dio papa pitufo. se lo bebio la mitad del frasco-que raro sabe a naranja, pero esta muy bueno. de repente aparecio el malvado gargamel.

gar:o mira quien esta aqui, la preciosa hermosura.

mimi:o es gargamel.

gar:pequeña suspiritu azul, seguro que estaras deliciosa en un guiso y ese anillo me hara muy poderoso.

mimi: o dejame en paz malvado brujo.

gar:atrapala azrael.

mimi:auxilio que alguien me mimi pidiendo ayuda.

gar:no te resistas nadie te ayudara. dijo pero de repente le dio la sensación de que estaba creciendo, se escondio dentro de un tronco, de la cual consiguio esquivarlo.

gar:a maldita sea esa pitufa escurridiza,vamos azrael seguiremos buscandola. cuando ya no se le oia, pero al intentar salir empezo hacerse mas grande y salio del tronco, destrozado, miro de un lado a otro.

mimi:pero que pasado- se miro las manos- a que me a pasado, mis manos son grandes y no son azules, y mi anillo esta en mi mano derecha, que me ha pasado. dijo mimi fue a mirarse en el lago pero al mirarse no era ella misma, su color azul de su piel ahora era de color rosado palido como la de los humano y su nariz y sus ojos eran diferentes y ya no tenia su gorro de pitufo.

mimi:que me a pasado, esa no soy yo, me he convertido en UNA HUMANA, como a ocurrido, sera que ese jugo de pitufresas no era jugo de pitufresas, sino una poción de papa pitufo, tengo que ir a buscar a papa pitufo, y de paso buscar un vestido mas apropiado. fue a buscarlo.

mientras en la aldea pitufo, en la enfermeria de de mimi, aun estaban cuidadon a filosofo y a toby.

pitufina:pobre toby y filosofo.

goloso:os traje la sopa que me pidio mimi.

toby:ya dije que no me gusta nada la sopa.

goloso:mimi me ha dicho que os la teneis que comer de todas formas tu.

toby:de ninguna manera.

filosofo:pues yo me la comere, por que papa pitufo dice que ahi que reponerse.

toby:pues yo tambien-le dio un sorbo-puaggggg que asco, cuanto tiempo tendre que seguir con esto.

pitufina:por lo menos hasta mimi os traiga el antidoto.

filosofo:pero hace por lo menos un par de hora que fue a buscarlo.

pitufina:tienes razón espero que este bien.

mientras en el bosque mimi intentaba en contrar la aldea pero por alguna razón estaba perdida.

mimi:no lo entiendo, tendría que estar la aldea por aqui, no lo encuentro en ninguna parte, ahora que recuerdo, la aldea tiene el hechizo para que los humanos no encuentren la aldea, y si me he convertido en humana entonces no podre encontrar la aldea, que voy hacer ahora, ya lo tengo hire a mi antigua casa, donde vivia antes de conocer a los demas pitufos, alli estan los vestidos de mildred.

dijo y fue hacía allí.

se estaba haciendo de noche y mimi no regresaba, todos los pitufos estaban empezando a preocuparse.

pitufina:PAPA PITUFO, PAPA PITUFO.

papa pitufo:pitufina que sucede.

pitufina:papa pitufo, mimi aun no a vuelto y se esta haciendo de noche.

papa pitufo:por la barbas de un pitufo hace horas que se marcho a por esa raiz pitufa, para curar a toby y a filosofo.

pitufina:que podemos hacer papa pitufo.

papa pitufo:ahi que reunir a los demas pitufos.

armonia empezo a tocar la trompeta para reunir a todos los pitufos.

papa pitufos:silencio pitufitos, hace horas que hermosura

fue a buscar raiz pitufa para cura a filosofo y toby, debemos ir a buscarla cuanto antes, fortachón, pitufina, goloso y tontin, la buscareis al norte, genio, vanidoso, armonia y gruños la buscareis por el sur.

gruñon:odio el sur, pero odio que mimi no este aqui.

papa pitufo:yo, bromista, soñador, y rastreador hiremos al oeste.

todos:SI PAPA PITUFO.

todos fueron a buscarla, mientras tanto en la antigua casa de mildred y mimi, mimi entro en la casa y todo estaba sucio.

mimi:como se nota que no venia aqui desde hace mucho tiempo. mira en el armario, estaban todos los vestidos de mildred, cogio el mas bonito y se lo puso- este es perfecto, almenos no hire medio desnuda, pero ahora no se que hacer, tendre que buscar una solución para encontrar la aldea y volver a ser pitufa, ya se si encuentro a los pitufos podre encontrar la aldea, me pondre a buscar por los alrededores, estoy segura que me estan buscando.

y eso fue lo que hizo, mientras gargamel sigue quejandose de no haber encontrado a los pitufos.

gar:malditos suspiritus, estuve apunto de cazar a esa abominable hermosura, seguire buscando aunque tarde todo el día.

az:.

gar:callate gato estupido.

mientras tanto los demas pitufos seguian buscando.

pitufina:MIMI, DONDE ESTAS.

tontin:MIMI, SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES.

fortachón:HERMOSURA.

goloso:SI SALES ENSEGUIDA TE DARE EL PASTEL QUE TE PROMETI E TU.

en otro sitio.

papa pitufo:HERMOSURA, ESTAS AHI.

bromista:mimi si sales te dare una sorpresita.

soñador:o mimi estara viendo miles de cosas sea donde sea.

rastreador:olfateo pero no consiguo captar su olor.

y en otro sitio.

genio:MIMI!.

vanidoso:mimi si estas enfada por que dije que tucara era casi tan linda como la mia que sepas que no era mi intención ofenderte.

gruñon:odio que ofendan a mimi.

armonio:si toco mi trompeta tal vez mimi la oiga.

genio: buena idea armonia.y toco la trompeta.

mimi que pasaba por ahi la escuchaba.

mimi:o ese sonido es, armonia, ahi va plumifero, les seguire. y eso es lo que hizo, consiguio llegar a la aldea.-ahi estan mi queridos pitufitos, sera mejor que me prepare para aparecer de manera que no los asuste, de que estaran hablando ahora. viendo que todos los pitufos se volvieron a reunir.

papa pitufo:pitufitos habeis podido encontrarla.

pitufina:no papa pitufo, y ya buscamos por todas partes.

genio:puede ser posible, que gargamel pueda haberla capturado.

papa pitufo:no es posible con su anillo magico es imposible.

fortachón:tienes razón.

papa pitufo:pero gargamel no es el unico humano que puede haber, pero sera mejor que estemos atentos, por que (LOS HUMANOS AQUI NO SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, SEA HOMBRE O MUJER). dijo papa pitufo, mimi escucho eso con claridad.

mimi:no son bien recibidos, entonces quiere decir que yo no soy bien recibida, es terriblem ya no puedo volver, en ese caso hasta que encuentre una solución, adios mis queridos pitufos, dejare la raiz pitufa para que curen a filosofo y a toby. y se fue llorando, dirijiendose a su casa antigüa.

pitufina:ay buuuuuuuuuuuuuu, pobre mimi, donde estara, buuuuuuuuu,buuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

tontin:la hecho mucho de menos.

gruñon:y yo lloraban por mimi.

papa pitufo:no lloreis mis queridos pitufitos, a ella no le pasara nada mientras tenga su anillo, seguro que pronto volvera, hasta entonces no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar. todos fueron haces sus que haceres.

en la otra parte del bosque gargamel seguia buscando.

gar:donde estaran esos suspiritus azules, tengo ganas de comer un delicioso repente escucho un llanto-he que fue eso?, azrael mira por allí. azrael miro por los arbustos y alli encontro a mimi llorando solo que no sabía que era mimi, se hacerco con suavidad, mimi miro y se asusto.

mimi:o no, tu no me hagas daños.

az:miuiuiimimuiimuimuiui.

mimi:dices que no vas hacerme daño.

az:muuimuiiuimiuiu.

mimi:vaya, no pareces tan terrible con ese tamaño. dijo mimi acariciando a azrael con suavidad- que ronroneo tan gracioso haces, te gusta que te rasque la barbilla.

gar:azrael estupido gato donde te has metido. de golpe se encontro cara a cara con mimi, claro que como se ha dicho no sabía que era ella, y claro como su nombre dice vio su hermosa cara y se quedo imnotizado, pero claro ella lo miraba con cara de espanto

-o donde estan mis modales, siento haberla asustado mi joven doncella, solo buscaba mi querido gato azrael. A mimi le resultaba extraño que gargamel fuera muy amable con ella, claro que recordo que ahora era humana por lo cual no tenía de que temer.

mimi:no importa señor.

gar:o permitame soy el gran hechicero gargamel y usted bella doncella cual es vuestro nombre.

mimi:soy la doncella mimi, solo pasaba por aqui buscando setas para la comida.

gar:o no se preocupe en mi casa tengo muchas setas, si me permite invitarla a cenar, si a usted le parece bien.

mimi:he bueno por que no, pero no debo tardar mucho por la noche el bosque es muy peligroso.

gar:por supuesto mi querida doncella. y ahi es donde fueron, al llegar a la casa, todo estaba muy sucio y asqueroso.

mimi:ahi dios mio.

gar:ya se que no esta muy decente.

mimi:puede que aun peor, si me permite puedo adecentarlo un poco.

gar:que pero yo lo veo muy bien asi.

mimi:lo siento no era mi intención ofenderle.

gar:o lo siento mi querida niña, al contrario no me ofendio en nada, si usted quiere adecentarlo adelante.

mimi:o gracios señor gargamel.

gar:mientras tanto hire a buscar mas comida.

mimi:de acuerdo.y asi se hizo mientras no estaba mimi decidio usar sus poderes de canto para pedir ayuda, vinieron unos animalitos.

mimi:hola pequeños, escuchadme ahi que limpiar bien la casa.

Vengan a cantar

Al compás tan feliz que tiene mi canción

Vocecitas llenas de ilusión

Limpien con esmero

Y con disciplina

El cochambre en la cocina

Con su ritmo y son

Que feliz la ducha limpiar

al tallar el moho de un mes

Si una bola de cabellos ves

Canta otra vez

Al compás de mi canción

Cantaremos al lavar

Suciedad y grasa

Al trapear, al enjuagar

Y aseando bien la taza

¡uh!

Que alegría da

Tararear un poquito

De tra-la-la-la

Si la aspiradora llena está

Ríe el corazón

Cantando esta canción

mmm-mmm

Cantando esta canción

Oh, espero desde aquí

Que mis pitufos vengan a mí

Y yo suspiro

Sí, y mientras sigo aquí

La vida para mí tal vez

Dé un nuevo giro

¡Hey, secando!

Tanto lograrás

Mucho más

Al compás feliz de la canción

Con la sucia espuma del jabón

Las tareas inmundas son

Nuestras hazañas

Mis insectos y alimañas

Serviciales todos son

Por el detergente cantando van

Y apestosa ropa que lavarán

Que emoción

Tararear también es otra opción

¡Y llegamos al final de la canción!

mimi:que divertido a sido mis pequeños amigos, ahora hiros antes de que gargamel y su gato vuelvan. y eso es lo que hicieron.

gar:maldita sea encontre mas setas pero no conseguí encontrar ningún pitufo,bueno almenos esta noche cenare con una bella dama. cuando llego gargamel, se quedo sorprendido, estaba todo ordenado limpio y tenia la cena preparada y la mesa puesta.

mimi:bienvenido a casa gargui.

gar:o pero que es todo esto.

mimi:verdad que esta todo hermoso?.

gar:bueno si supongo.

mimi:y prepare una sopa de setas y esta buenisimo.

gar:gracias, huacala. despues de la cena.

mimi:gracias por invitarme a cenar gargui esta todos delicioso aun que haya sido yo quien cocinara.

gar:o no ahi de que bella doncella.

mimi:bueno e de marcharme ya.

gar:espere doncella, me preguntaba si mañana le gustaria ir a buscar ballas con conmigo.

mimi:bueno yo.

favor se lo pido soy un hombre muy solitario.

mimi:o esta bien(lo que hago para evitar que me descubra).pues nosvemos mañ

al día siguiente tontin, genio, vanidos, fueron a buscar mas pitufresas.

tontin:ir a buscar mas pitufresas sin mimi no es lo mismo.

vanidoso:extraño la hermosa cara de mimi.

genio:no podemos hacer otra cosa que espera. dijo de repente se escuchaban risas y voces, eran mimi y gargamel buscando vayas y riendose de cosas que dicen.

mimi:vaya gargui si que aprendio mucho en esa escuela de brujo.

gargui;si todos mis años siempre le dedique a la magia y tu tambien pareces que sabes mucho.

mimi:si pero no es demasiado poderosa, esta ballas estan deliciosas, verdad gargui?.

gar:si supongo, fuchi.

mimi:mira por allí ahi mimi miro mucho mas adentro, tontín tambien miro mas adentro y justo en ese momento se encontrarón cara a cara.

los dos:aaaaaaaaa.

genio:tontin que ocurre.

gar:bella doncella que os ocurre.

tontin:aqui ahi una humana.

vanidoso:oh no.

gar:por que habeis lanzado ese chillido, habeis visto algo raro.

mimi:que?no, solo he visto una rata y me asuste un poco.

gar:o azrael, caza a ese maldito ratón asi aprendera a no asustar a nuestra doncella.

mimi:no, no hace falta, por favor, solo es un pequeño ratóncito inofensivo.

gar:a esta bien, lo que tu pida bella doncella.

genio:sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos vean.

tontin:es extraño esa doncella me suena mucho.

vanidoso:tal vez debemos decirselo a papa pitufo.

genio:tal vez si, y se alejraon de alli dirijiendose a la aldea.

mientras en la aldea, todos seguian tristes, por que mimi no estaba, en la aldea tambien tenían cuidado por que no tendrían a su medico para curar.

goloso;le hice a mimi su postre preferido, pero me temo que ya no lo probara por que no esta aqui.

bromista:le tenía una gran sorpresita, pero me temo que no lo disfrutara.

pitufina: vuelvo a ser la unica pitufa n toda la aldea, .

fortachon:no llores pitufina, ya oistes a papa pitufo seguro QUE-VU-EL-VE,buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

pitufina y fortacho se abrazaron llorando.

papa pitufo:mis pobres pitufitos estan muy tristes, aunque yo tambien hecho de menos a mimi, donde estara, eh?que es eso?.dijo papa pitufo encontrando la bolsa de mimi con la raiz pitufa.

papa pitufo:es la bolsa de mimi, con la raiz pitufa, y el bote con el jugo de... o no

mientras en la seta de mimi.

filosofo:ahi todavia me duele mucho, mi pobre mimi, donde estara.

toby:si sigo comiendo sopa mas tiempo, me morire de envenenamiento.

de repente papa pitufo aparecio, con una pocima.

papa pitufo: filosofo toby aqui teneis la medicina de raiz pitufa, tomarosla despues, os llevare mas. dijo y se fue corriendo a avisar a armonia, armonia empezo a tocar para reunir a todos los pitufos.

papa pitufo:pitufitos, tengo que comunicaros algo importante, la razón por la que no pitufamos a hermosura es por que ella se llevo mi nueva poción, y debio transformarse en algo, por la cual rastreador no encontro su rastro.

pitufina:o buuuuuuuuuu pobre mimi.

genio:PAPA PITUFO, PAPA PITUFO.

papa pitufo:genio, vanidoso, tontín.

tontín:papa pitufo vimos a gargamel.

todos:GARGAMEL.

vanidoso:si lo vimos con una donclla que se parece mucho a mimi, tiene el mismo color de su cabello y el mismo color de ojor, incluso habla igual que ella.

papa pitufo:por las barbas de un pitufo, si no me equivoco esa poción que invente, te tramsforma en humano, hermosura se llevo el frasco, debio beberselo y se transformaria, tendre que pitufar un antidoto para que así vuelva a ser como antes.

tontin: y que haremos con mimi no estara en peligro junto a gargamel.

bromista:mas bien sera gargamel quien estara en peligro jiijijiiiijijijijijjijii.

papa pitufo:no os precupeis pitufitos gargamel no sabe que es hermosura y aunque lo supiera no podría hacerle ningun daño, sera mejor que trabaje toda la noche para encontra el antidoto, ahora hiros a descansar, mañana estara listo.

dijo papa pitufo trabajo toda la noche, los demas pitufos seguian preocupados, al día siguiente toby y filosofo se les curo la pitufilumbalgia, afortunadamente papa pitufo encontro el antidoto.

papa pitufo:pitufito encontre el antidoto.

todos:bien.

papa pitufo:ahora solo tenemos que ir a buscar a hermosura lejos de gargamel para que así, pueda darselo.

pitufina:pero para eso ahi que ir a la casa de gargamel.

papa pitufo:lo se pero es la unica manera, necesito voluntarios, tontin,vanidoso,genio, pitufina,fortachón y.

filo:papa pitufo.

papa pitufo:o filosofo toby,veo que ya estais curados.

toby:nosotros tambien podemos ir a ayudar a mimi.

papa pitufo:esta bien, vamos ahora mismo.

fueron hacía la casa de gargamel.

pitufina:papa pitufo no veo a mimi.

papa pitufo:creo que debemos acercarnos mas.

eso es lo que hicieron, pero al mirar dentro no veían a nadie.

tontín:o no esta.

fortachón:tendremos que seguir que no se daban cuenta es que gargamel y azrael estaban detras de ellos y con una red LOS ATRAPO!.

todos:GARGAMEL.

gar:vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, papa pitufo y sus queridos pitufitos.

papa pitufo:gargamel malvado brujo.

gar:llegais a tiempo para cenar, tengo una doncella que vendra enseguida asi disfrutaremos juntos de una cena. dijo gargamel mientras preparaba una olla con verduras, ya hirviendo, tenía intención de hecharlos a la olla.

pitufina:o papa pitufo que podemos hacer.

por suerte para ellos mimi aparecio con un poco de leña y hiervas aromaticas.

mimi:gargui te traje la leña y unas hiervas aromaticas,y, y...

gar:O mimi llegas justo a tiempo para la cena, mi bella doncella, esta noche tenemos deliciosos pitufos.

tontin:mirar es, auouch.

mimi:que, no gargamel.

gar:no por que no? bella doncella.

mimi:serias tan capaz de deborar a esto pobres seres azules.

gar:pero mi bella doncellas, son deliciosos y ademas te daran fuerza.

mimi:no les hagas daño te lo pido, son seres vivos que respiran y sienten.

gar:o se acabo, ere realmente bella pero me temo que tanta bondad, no puedo aguantar, asi que lo siento mi bella doncella, pero esos pitufos me los comere queiras o no.

mimi:entonces no me dejas mas remedio,QUIETE,QUIETA,QUIETO, GARGAMEL Y AZRAEL ESTAROS QUIETOS. dijo mimi eso hizo que gargamel y azrael se quedaran paralizados, no podían mover ni un musculo.

papa pitufo:hermosura eres tu verdad.

mimi:papa pitufo, me reconocistes.

papa pitufo:si ahora sacanos de aqui ,se hechizo dura una hora, asi que sera mejor que nos vayamos. es lo que hicieron, cuando consiguieron salir fueron lo suficientemente lejos hasta llegar a la aldea.

mimi:o papi, me alegro tanto de que esteis bien.

papa pitufo:yo tambien me alegro linda.

pitufina:o te extrañamos mucho.

tontin:yo tambien.

todos:te extrañamos muchisimos mimi.

papa pitufo:dinos por que no vinistes a pedirnos ayuda.

mimi:por que, no queria asustaros y oi que aqui los humanos no son bienvenidos a esta aldea, por lo cual decidi que hasta que volviera a ser pitufa, no os molestaría.

papa pitufo:o mi querida pitufita, jamas te temeriamos, seas humana o pitufa tu siempre seras hermosura, entiendes.

mimi:l dices enserio papa pitufo.

papa pitufo:por supuesto, verdad pitufitos.

todos:SI PAPA PITUFO.

mimi:o mis queridos pitufitos, os quiero a todos.

papa pitufo:y nosotros a ti mimi.

mimi:pero como podre volver a ser pitufa.

papa pitufo:con este antidoto, pero como eres grande, tardara unas horas, asi que ten paciencía.

mimi:lo tendre papa pitufo.

mientras en la casa de gargamel.

gar:que, que paso?, o no es doncella se llevo mis pitufos, como pude confiar en ella, azrael vamos a buscarla, si ella es amiga de los pitufos significa que ella tambien es mi enemiga, me engaño su linda cara, y eso que yo odio lo lindo.

mientras en la aldea, mimi todavía era humana pero se divertia igualmente, usaba su dedo como columpio para bebe pitufo. y los demas pitufos tambien lo pasaban bien con ella, pitufina le colocaba flores en el pelo.

pitufina:o mimi aunque seas humana sigues siendo muy bella.

mimi:o pitufina, no tanto como tu.

pitufina:jjijjijijiijiji.

goloso:mimi te traje muchos pasteles, tu preferidos.

mimi:no debistes molestarte goloso pero muchas gracias.

bromista:te traje una sorpresita de bienvenida.

mimi:o gracias bromista. l sorpresita exploto peo despues salio flores de mimi.

.

mimi:jjajajajjajajajaajaj, que graciosos bromista.

no se daban cuenta de que pero gargamel estaba al lado, y se puso al descubierto.

gar:mira quienes tenemos aqui, la bella doncella y sus abominables suspiritus azules.

todos:gargamel.

gar:ahora sois todos mios, y tu mi bella doncella, nunca escaparas de mi, casate conmigo y nunca estaras sola.

mimi:jamas me casare con un brujo malvado, y no dejare que les hagas daño a mi pitufitos.

gar:tu lo has queridos venid aqui.

todos fueron corriendo, muy deprisa, hasta un rio que se hace cruzando un tronco, todos consiguieron pasar pero hermosura lo tenía dificil, pero justo ese momento encogio y salio de ese gran vestido, consiguio cruzar, gargamel no se dio cuenta pero tropezo con ese mismo vestido y callo al rio.

mimi:asi aprenderas gargamel.

gar:no es justo, no te vayas bella doncella, pitufos, os prometo que algun día os atrapare.

pitufina:donde esta mimi.

mimi:aqui estoy pitufina.

pitufina:por que no sales.

mimi:por que me temo que perdi el vestido.

todos los pitufos se pusieron mas rojos que un tomate, y no miraron, para volver a la aldea mimi tuvo que ponerse unas hojas para llegar, claro que los pitufos no podían mirarla.

un rato despues.

pitufina:pitufos os presento a nuestra querida hermosura.

mimi:hola mis queridos pitufos.

todos:HOLA MIMI:

todos fueron a levantarla por los aires.

tontin:mimi estoy tan contento de que hayas vuelto.

vanidoso:extrañe mucho tu linda cara, casi tanta como la mia.

mimi:o vanidoso, yo tambien, mis queridos pitufos.

fortachón:dinos que penso gargamel cuando supo que eras tu.

mimi:e preferido no decirle nada.

todos:QUE?.

Mimi:ya se que es un brujo malvado pero cuando quiere puede tener corazón, y yo no puedo romperle el corazón por muy malo que sea.

papa pitufo:hermosura tienes razón, y por esa demostración de valor mereces una recompensa, pidenos lo que quieras.

mimi:bueno ya que insistes,quiero una pitufi-fiesta, con comida,ricos pasteles de goloso, y música para bailar, y por ultimo quiero un abrazo de un pitufo.

gruñon:yo mismo.

mimi:o gruñon

gruñon:odio las pitufi fiesta, pero amo a mimi y sus abrazos. y asi se abrazaron.

así se termina otra aventura de hermosura.

fin.


End file.
